codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch vi Britannia (TWIK)
Lelouch vi Britannia is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and, as the masked revolutionary Zero, the leader of the Black Knightshe Black Knights. He is the main protagonist of Code Geass:The_World_I_Knew Appearance At the beginning of the story, Lelouch maintains his appearance from the series until Chapter 7. During the timeskip, Lelouch's appearances changed. His black hair has grown longer down to his waist. His purple eyes are slanted, becoming more darker and cold. His outfits contain an elegant armor that are purple, gold and magenta (sometimes burgundy). As Zero, he maintains a black suit is created that grants him immunity. It also allows him to take control Knightmare Frames, and his cape can function as wings for mobility and as a weapon, when in use a Geass symbol appears in his hands as he uses it as a powerful blast. In Chapter 19, Lelouch revert back to his former self by cutting his hair to its original style and wearing his former Zero outfit thought it's a bit darker. Personality Lelouch is a highly intelligent indiviual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocrat upbringing. While at school, Lelouch conducts himself as a sociable, likable, and often easy going student. However, in reality, this is a mask to hide his true nature. While as Zero his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. While Lelouch is righteous and noble by nature he is more than willing to do acts that go against his morality; this is due to his belief that he must commit evil to destroy an even greater evil. Many characters have noted that Lelouch is quite selfish as his desire to destroy and recreate the world comes from his revenge for his mother's apparent death and Nunnally's sake however in time he realizes that his goal is not just for them but for the entire world. Lelouch has a habit of accepting responsibility for actions which he has no fault in. This may be his tragic flaw. Lelouch seems to have an average amount of concern for innocent lives, while he does oppose the concept of terrorism, he does not display a great amount of remorse for the collateral of his endeavors. While Lelouch can be ruthless and often merciless in battle he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. To Nunnally he is a loving older brother and to Suzaku he is a loyal friend despite the fact that the two are enemies. Lelouch, at first glance, seems to have relatively little concern for the wellbeing of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies. Though he has shown preference on occasion especially with Kallen. After the Black Knights' betrayal, Lelouch decided to close all his emotions, saying that it only makes you weak, but there has been times when he does let his emotions shows but will quickly dispose of it before anyone can see them. Biography Birth And Exile Lelouch vi Britannia was born on December 5, 2000 a.t.b. to His Royal Majesty, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia and Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia, making him the eleventh prince and seventeenth heir to the Holy Britannian Empire. He has one biological younger sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and many half-siblings from his father's many wivies. His life drastically changed on the day his beloved mother was brutally assassinated by unknown terrorists and his beloved sister was too in the crossfire, being shield by her mother's body, having her legs shot out from under her, making her crippled and blind. Angered by the lack of his father doing nothing to prevent his mother and sister from harm's way, Lelouch renounce his claim from the throne and his father banish him and his sister to a small country known as Japan as political hostages. Once there, Lelouch encounter with Japan's Prime Minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi. Their first meeting wasn't all friendly but later they became fast friends, but their friendship would not last as Britannia had declared war on Japan within a month and rename the country Area 11. Lelouch vowed that he would bring down Britannia. Power of The King And The Order of The Black Knights Seven years passed as Lelouch is introduced as a student of Ashford Academy, where he is a member of its student council. A brilliant thinker who is quite talented at chess, he lives with his younger sister, Nunnally, and their maid, Sayoko Shinozaki at a house situated within the compounds of Ashford Academy, where they are looked after by the Ashford family. Lelouch accidentally boards a truck being used by Japanese resistance operatives. Within the truck is a capsule holding C.C. who sacrifices herself to save him from the military forces trying to recapture her. When it seems as if her sacrifice was pointless, C.C. suddenly touches his hand and offers him the "Power of the King", the mythical power of Geass. The Geass manifests itself in him as the power of absolute obedience, which allows him to make people obey his orders without question. He uses this power to order the Britannian soldiers to kill themselves. With his new power, Lelouch begins his rebellion against the Empire, starting by killing his half-brother, Clovis la Britannia after extracting information about the murder of his mother, Marianne. He later forms the Order of the Black Knights and takes up the identity of Zero to lead them, becoming a revolutionary and gaining popular support amongst the people. First Battle for Tokyo Settlement The turning point in his rebellion comes when Euphemia li Britannia declares the region under Mount Fuji the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, giving the Japanese people their name and country back, albeit in a much smaller area. This effectively destroys any possibility of the Black Knights' rebellion; acceptance would render them powerless and refusal would make them pariahs. Lelouch confronts her at the opening ceremony and tries to have her shoot him, hoping to make himself a martyr. When she says she plans to give up her royal title, he surrenders and agrees to work with her. However, at this moment his Geass permanently activates without him knowing, and an offhand comment about ordering her to kill the Japanese causes Euphemia to do just that. Lelouch reluctantly kills her and uses the massacre as an excuse to spark the Black Rebellion, in which he declares Japan to be an independent nation and leads an attack on the Tokyo Settlement. The attack goes well at first, but when Lelouch learns that Nunnally has been kidnapped, he abandons the battle, leaving his forces helpless against the better-organized Britannian military. Lelouch makes his way to Kaminejima to search for Nunnally but is confronted by Suzaku. Suzaku exposes Zero as Lelouch to Kallen as she attempts to protect him. Lelouch attempts to broker a truce for Nunnally's sake, but Suzaku is distraught over the death of Euphemia and refuses to listen.Lelouch draws his pistol and both he and Suzaku attempt to shoot one another. Return of Zero A year after the Black Rebellion, Lelouch is once again a student at Ashford Academy. Following their attempt to kill one another at the end of the first season, Suzaku captured Lelouch and turned him over to the Emperor. The Emperor used his Geass to rewrite Lelouch's memories, removing any knowledge of Zero, Nunnally, or his royal heritage. The student body's memories were also rewritten by the Emperor to maintain the lie, with Rolo Lamperouge assigned as Lelouch's younger brother. Lelouch's memories are restored by C.C., and he resumes leadership of the Black Knights. When Nunnally is appointed as Governor of Area 11 and announces her plans to reestablish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Lelouch falls into depression since he would be impeding her wishes by continuing his rebellion. He nearly takes Refrain before Kallen stops him. With the help of Kallen and his friends at Ashford Academy, Lelouch realizes that his mission no longer revolves solely around Nunnally but concerns everyone. To solve both concerns, Lelouch engineers the legal exile of the Black Knights by getting the Britannians to agree to exile Zero in exchange for bringing one million participants for Nunnally's new Japan. By having all the participants (within include the Black Knights) dress as Zero, he forces Suzaku to exile them all rather than order a massacre. Chinese Federation and Geass Order The Black Knights escape to the Chinese Federation, where Lelouch begins forging an alliance with the other world powers to create a force that rivals Britannia. He starts by destabilizing the Chinese Federation, returning control to Empress Tianzi from the High Eunuchs. Kallen is captured during the battle, and Lelouch works to free her from their custody when he returns to Area 11 while having the Black Knights subdue any resistance. During his time in Area 11, Lelouch is targeted by Jeremiah Gottwald, now an assassin for the Geass Order. Jeremiah unintentionally restores Shirley's memories in his search for Lelouch. After Lelouch discovers that Jeremiah's loyalty is to his mother Marianne and not to Britannia, he reveals to him his true identity as Marianne's son and gains his allegiance. Lelouch later finds Shirley, who has been shot by Rolo. Unable to directly retaliate against Rolo, a grief-filled Lelouch changes his plan to destroy the Geass Order instead: Jeremiah having provided him with the complex's location. During the assault, V.V.'s immortality is passed to the Emperor, and Lelouch learns the true nature of his contract with C.C., which is to take on her immortality as the Emperor has with V.V. However, C.C. has decided to spare him this fate by giving her immortality to the Emperor. Lelouch refuses to let her die unhappy and convinces her to live on, but the ordeal results in C.C. losing her memories of her life after gaining Geass. Second Battle of Tokyo Settlement And Betrayal Once Lelouch's new alliance, the United Federation of Nations, is formed, their first act is to liberate Japan. After learning that his father is still alive, Lelouch arranges a meeting with Suzaku in an attempt to convince him to help ensure Nunnally's safety. However, Schneizel's troops interrupt the meeting to arrest Lelouch, convincing him that Suzaku sold him out. Lelouch escapes with the help of Guilford, whom he used his Geass on earlier, and starts his attack on Tokyo while Rolo and Sayoko are sent in to retrieve Nunnally and Kallen. When Suzaku arrives in defense of the city, he attempts to warn Lelouch of the F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, but Lelouch refuses to believe him. Suzaku is forced to fire it while under the influence of the command Lelouch placed on him, destroying a large portion of the Tokyo Settlement. When Nunnally is believed to be dead, Lelouch is heartbroken and jealous at Rolo. This is only made worse when Schneizel convinces the Black Knights to betray him using recorded evidence from his meeting with Suzaku that makes it appear he deliberately caused the massacre that started the Black Rebellion, with Lelouch lying about the Black Knights being his tools to get himself killed by them. After Rolo evacuates Lelouch at the cost of his own life, Lelouch admits that his previous outbursts were lies, since because everything he's done has been based on lies, that too must have been. Despite his sibling connection with Rolo being a lie, and having viewed him as nothing more than trash, Lelouch, in the end, values Rolo in the same regard as Nunnally and Shirley and buries him properly, placing upon his grave the locket that Rolo had always cherished. Z's World While standing over Rolo's grave, Lelouch encountered a woman who brings him into a advanced world with technology, science and arts. The woman introduce herself as Anna Romanoff and that her father, Nicholas Romanoff is the ruler. Lelouch is also introduce to the council memebers of Z's world, but one of them, Gaston, doesn't take a liking to him. During a ball, Nicholas Romanoff was murdered by Gaston who felt that Nicholas wasn't fit to fit to rule. Seeing Anna devasated over the death of her father, Lelouch confort her by having pity sex with her. Soon after, she too was killed by Gaston. Lelouch duels Gaston for the leadership of Z's world and wins by killing Gaston and being the new ruler of Z's wrold. Five Years Later Five years have passed as Lelouch grew into a generous ruler yet he's indifferent to those who serve him and is a womanizer. Report has been coming in about disturbance on Earth. Reluctantly, Lelouch decides to go back only to find it in ruins. As he was walking, he bump into a beautiful woman of 22 years with red hair and blue eyes. It was Kallen Kozuki, his former ace. Though Kallen was happy to see him, Lelouch was another story. Kallen told him what had happened while he was gone and Lelouch critizise how things turned out. Kallen also tells him about C.C. and how she's been taking care of her. Lelouch asked Kallen to bring C.C. and help her regain her memories back. Settlering in the old Black Knights Flagship, Lelouch, unknowningly transform into a dark figure. A Relcutant New Demon Word has been going around that this masked person has been saving people and they were wondering who it was. Kallen asked Lelouch if he was the person, but Lelouch snapped at her and throwing her up a tree, saying he has nothing to do with coming back as Zero. On a attack of defenseless Japanese people, the masked person came to their rescue and introduce himself as Zero who has return from the dead. Returning back, Lelouch realized that he has returned but is relcutant about it but C.C. explained to him that if he does not save this world, all the other worlds will collaspe. Lelouch is left pondering on what to do. Pondering on what to do with him becoming Zero again, Lelouch came across Ashford Academy, now in ruins. Inside, the Student Council room, he found Kallen in the room, looking at old photos of them when time was a little bit easier. The two start up a conversation, leading to a romantic moment between them when Kallen asked Lelouch what she means to him, but before Lelouch could answer, Kallen's phone rung with Kaname Ohgi on the other line, asking her if she would ask Lelouch if he would be willing to become Zero once again. Lelouch refuse at first, saying that he was the cause of everything that had happened, but after listening to Kallen's heartfelt reasoning, he decided to take up the mask of Zero once again, but first he wanted to meet the Black Knights in private at midnight. Later on, Lelouch rallied up his former comrades into following him on leading not only Japan but the world from Britannia's grap. Declaring War Against Britannia During a battle against the Britannians, Lelouch was captured along with Kallen and was taken to the Knight of One, Suzaku Kururugi and taken to a prison cell. As Kallen was being taken away, Lelouch yelled at Suzaku, saying that he once again, taking everything that is precious to him. As Suzaku interrogate him, Lelouch mocks him about Euphiemia causing Suzaku to go in a rage and the two fought as Lelouch got the upper hand by slashing Suzaku across the face and made his escape. Lelouch busted Kallen out of her cell. As they were escaping, they were distracted by Kallen asking Lelouch what he meant on what he told Suzaku, but Lelouch tried to avoid on answering the question until Kallen was shot by Suzaku and would have been shot too if C.C. and his suboridate from Z's world. As Kallen was recovering, Lelouch decided to end his close relationship with Kallen, fearing she will die if she still continue being around him. With the words of C.C. Lelouch revealed his face to the world and public declare an all-out war against Britannia. Powers And Abilites Geass Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience," allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently loses this control to an affliction known as Geass runaway. Of all the Geass abilities in the series, Lelouch's has been explored the most, and also seems to have the most restrictions and side effects of any Geass introduced: *Only affects the nervous system. *Commands must be issued verbally. *The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. After his Geass evolves, he can give commands to the victim without maintaining direct eye contact. The effective range has also been increased. *Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. *The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness, such as telling the victim to forget something, will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. *An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, but the conditional command Lelouch gives Suzaku is still in effect more than five years later. *The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. *As demonstrated in Princess Euphemia's response to the command that she kill the Japanese, a victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them.So long as the above conditions are met, commands may be issued to anybody besides those that had gained immortality and to any number of individuals at once. Those under the effect of Geass have a red outline on their pupils. Intellect Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Lelouch's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident in Stage 14, when Mao says C.C.'s name, Lelouch instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for Mao's identity - including the correct one. In the audio dramas, Suzaku says that, when they were children, Lelouch devised a secret sign language containing over 500 words. In Stage 17, Lelouch proves his tactical ability by predicting the Lancelot's actions exactly thanks to his study of past battles, allowing Kallen and the Four Holy Swords to almost defeat the Lancelot (only Suzaku's reflexes saved his life). His intelligence is also parodied in one humorous Sound Episode, which has the Student Council members acting suspicious, and Lelouch racing through possible explanations and cover-ups with increasing speed (though it turns out that they were acting strange because he had some rice on his cheek from his lunch). Physical Physically, Lelouch is underwhelming. He possesses the physical prowess of a teenager who engages in little to no strenuous physical activity. Thus, one of Lelouch's traits is the inability to run very fast or for any substantial period of time. Within the series, this is usually played for comedic effect, as Lelouch is constantly outpaced by his classmates in every situation, and even the most simple tasks requiring manual labor exhaust him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. This joke is taken to its logical conclusion in the second season, where it is revealed that Lelouch is supposed to attend remedial physical education classes, but skips them as often as possible. This creates problems when Sayoko poses as Lelouch: she is a master of martial arts, and hence far more athletic than Lelouch himself. Lelouch laments the problem and decides to have Sayoko attend his gym classes to fix it. By the middle of the second season, Lelouch seems to have gained a bit of physical ability however, as he is able to hold onto Shirley when she fell off the roof of a building. Lelouch is also shown to be very talented at most domestic skills including cooking and sewing; it has been stated that this comes as a result of his taking care of himself and Nunnally for seven years. He has been shown to be an excellent cook, and is usually the one cooking the food for parties held by the Student Council, both because the others (except Milly) are terrible cooks and nobody else can meet his exacting requirements (such as measuring ingredients to three significant decimals). Lelouch also has some skill with firearms, usually brandishing a Britannian pistol when threatening someone. His Knightmare piloting skill has been shown to be proficient but not exceptional; he is a capable pilot by himself, though he tends to be overwhelmed by Suzaku and other pilots with more advanced Knightmares at their disposal. When Lelouch pilots a standard Knightmare on the battlefield, he is typically accompanied by Kallen, who is an elite Knightmare pilot and the leader of his personal squad, Squad Zero. After commandering the Gawain, Lelouch co-pilots it with C.C., controlling the weapons and command functions while C.C. handles navigation and flight. After the Black Knights are exiled from Japan, Lelouch pilots the Shinkiro which has the most powerful defense of any Knightmare. He also shows a level of ambidexterity as he is able to control either side of the Shinkirō's keyboard-based controls with both hands. Though he could not defeat them, Lelouch managed to hold his own against the Knights of the Rounds during the second battle of Tokyo. Five years later, Lelouch has been able to gain a little bit of muscle, but all in all, still has the same body mass. Relationships Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki Of all of his relationships, this was possibly Lelouch's most complex. Lelouch and Kallen shared a complicated bond with Kallen despising Lelouch's student personal and admiring him as Zero. As Lelouch, Kallen saw him as an arrogant Britannian student who could not be bothered about the state of the world, while as Zero, Kallen saw him as a symbol of hope against the Empire and was willing to lay down her life to protect him. To Lelouch, Kallen was his most loyal follower and held her in high regard due to her abilities as a Knightmare pilot, though he was not above irritating her while in his student persona. This behaviour may have stemmed from his own frustrations with possessing a double life, and a desire to see more of the "real" Kallen, as she had difficulties pretending to be a sickly Britannian when she became emotional, and a desire to converse with someone who shared more of his opinions than the people he usually interacted with. When she found out that Zero and Lelouch were one and the same, she became confused and heartbroken by his true identity and unbalanced and obsessive behaviour that made him seem like neither Lelouch nor Zero, and left him at Suzaku's mercy. In the following year she began again to see his worth, and not yet willing to abandon him entirely, she joined with C.C. to rescue him. Later after Zero's return, Kallen was uncertain whether her loyalty to him was as a result of Geass or her own free will and confronted him at gun point. When Lelouch claimed she was following her heart, their relationship became more personal, though they still retained some of their old bickering. By this time, Kallen had evidently grown feelings for him as she was willing to die so long as she was with him. After returning back to Earth, Lelouch has been distant and cold to Kallen especially hurt her in one ocassion. A few days later, Lelouch meet up with Kallen once again at Ashford Academy where they reflect their memories of their studenthood in Ashford where they also have a moment together when Kallen's phone rings. During a battle, Lelouch and Kallen were capture and brought before Suzaku. They later escape but not before Kallen was shot by Suzaku. While recovering, Lelouch decided to end their close relationship, fearing that she would be killed if she remains ever more close to him as it has happened to those he cared about. Even though they tried to keep their distance, they still talk to each other and steal glances. C.C. Lelouch and C.C. seemed to have developed their relationship during their time together. It seemed more of C.C. advising Lelouch. During the Battle of Narita, he whispered her true name, when she had asked. He seems to be able to deduce some of her feelings rather well, while occasionally becoming confused by her teasing. Also, Lelouch constantly supplies C.C. with an endless supply of pizza. C.C. seems to have no guilt whatsoever when using her contractee's credit card. C.C. seems to be the only one who originally knows who he is, and accepts him for it. She supports him, while making suggestions where she thinks he is wrong. When Mao was shooting C.C. at Clovisland, Lelouch went to the rescue. During the First Battle for Tokyo at Kanime Island , she first kisses him. This is due to the fact that he sees some of her past, and she is caught up in it that she returns the feeling. Lelouch seems rather shocked at this sudden movement. He remembers this kiss as one of his last memories in his final moments. After reuniting a year later, their relationship becomes more close. C.C. kisses him to awaken his memories in the beginning, causing the barriers put up by Charles to be destroyed. When she was about to be granted her wish (to end her immortal life) by Charles, Lelouch stated that he knew her one true wish. He promises her that he would make her true wish come true, and that she would die with a smile on her face. This causes C.C. to seal off her own Code. When Lelouch finds out how C.C. had lost her memory, he seemed devasted. He treated the amnesiac C.C. more kindly, perhaps sensing how delicate she was at first. He saw her memories and how she came to get her Geass, which gave him a true understanding of her. When he accidentally took his anger out on her, he immediately regretted it and gave her a band-aid. He even ordered pizza for her while she was suffering from amnesia. During his disappearance, C.C. was taken care by Kallen in hiding. After Lelouch's return from Z's world, she regains back her memories and still advise Lelouch on whether he should be Zero again or not. After the incident with Kallen, C.C. talk to Lelouch which would lead him to revealed himself to the world. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi is the first and last true friend Lelouch had ever had. Lelouch trusts and has faith in him more than any one else (excluding Nunnally) in the world. He is even willing to go down on his knees to beg him to protect Nunnaly because Suzaku is the only person he could trust and find help in, despite the fact that they were already enemies at that time. Lelouch was also hurt deeply when Suzaku decided to turn him in to the emperor and when he thought Suzaku had betrayed him again in the Kururugi shrine. They had many face offs and Lelouch often could not bring himself to hurt Suzaku after finding out that Suzaku is the pilot of Lancelot and tried time and again to get Suzaku to join his side. Suzaku is also the only person aside from Nunnally whom Lelouch is unwilling to use Geass upon--even when he did, he did not order Suzaku to obey him or join his side, but to "live on." Suzaku has very mixed feeling for Lelouch. He also sees Lelouch as his best friend but he disagrees with Lelouch's methods. He had suspected Lelouch was Zero before their confrontation but chose to trust his friend, thus he was more disappointed than surprised when he finally discovered the truth of Zero's identity. He also could not forgive Lelouch for killing Euphemia and smearing her name as a mass murderer. He is also furious that Lelouch views people as pawns and how Lelouch had forced him to "live on" when his secret desire is to die and the Geass often forced him to do things he has no desire to. When Zero returns, he vows to do away with him once and for all. They met face to face as Suzaku had Lelouch captured along with Kallen. After Kallen was taken away, Lelouch casually mock Suzaku about Euphiemia and how she would think of on how Suzaku turned out to be which send Suzaku into a rage and the two fought with Suzaku almost beating him if Lelouch hadn't slash his face. Suzaku to his vengance when he shot Kallen from behind, enraging Lelouch, making Lelouch feel the same pain he felt when Lelouch shoot Euphiemia. Anna Romanoff Anna Romanoff is the one who took Lelouch to Z's world after the betrayal of the Black knights and the death of Rolo. They had spend some time together even have sex even though Lelouch said it was out of self -pity for him and herself when he father was murdered. She was later killed by Gaston, the same man who killed her father. Her last dying wish is for Lelouch to rule over Z's world. Nunnally Lamperouge/vi Britannia Schneizel el Britannia Category:Code Geass: The World I Knew Characters Category:Canon Characters